Sean Callery
Sean P. Callery is a film and television composer best known for scoring 24. Projects *La Femme Nikita - Original Scores (2002) *24: Original Television Soundtrack (2004) *James Bond 007: Everything or Nothing (video game) (2004) *24: Original Game Score (2006) *24: Seasons 4 and 5 Soundtrack (2006) *24: Redemption Soundtrack (2008) Biography At a very early age, Sean Callery started playing the piano while growing up in Bristol, Rhode Island. While pursuing an education in classical music by day, he played jazz piano in nightclubs on weekends and educated himself in various styles of music. He's studied the trombone and tuba on top of the piano. He went on and studied at the New England Conservatory of Music and earned a degree in piano performance in 1987. Sean Callery also studied composition and worked in the school's audio department to help with his education costs. He developed an interest in the burgeoning technologies that were being developed. In late 1987, Callery moved to Los Angeles. While pursuing a career on his own, he accepted a job with New England Digital. He trained many composers on how to use this technology into an unique writing process. These students included Alan Silvestri, James Newton Howard, Herbie Hancock, and Mark Snow. During this time he began performing and arranging songs for various artists and projects. In 1989, he composed music for the Siegfried and Roy show in Las Vegas. In 1990, he and John Farrar scored the NBC television movie, A Mom for Christmas. Working as a sound designer on the series Star Trek: Deep Space Nine had earned him an Emmy nomination. In 1996 he met executive producer Joel Surnow, and was hired to compose the score for the USA series, La Femme Nikita, which was on air for 4 years. In 2001, Callery again collaborated with Surnow on the television series 24. In 2003, Callery received an Emmy award for his music. He received a second one in 2006. In addition to 24, he currently composes music for "The Half Hour News Hour" on FOX News, another of Joel Surnow's projects. Style Callery's style is distincted by his integration of music, live sound, and sophisticated sound effects created through computer manipulations. Passages talk about his most advanced work in the area of electroacoustic music. This occurs when supporting the mood of 24 by using sounds normally thought of as 'noise' rather than 'music'. His experiences working for New England Digital (creators of one of the best digital synthesizers of the 80's) and as a sound effects designer/editor for Star Trek: Deep Space 9 series prepared him for the creation of this original soundtrack. Awards For his work on 24, Callery has won two Emmy Awards for Outstanding Dramatic Underscore (in 2003 and 2006). 24-related appearances * Callery provided DVD audio commentary for the following episodes: ** Day 4 12:00am-1:00am (with Jon Cassar) ** Day 6 10:00pm-11:00pm (with Adoni Maropis) ** Day 7 8:00pm-9:00pm (with Brad Turner and James Morrison) * Music by Sean Callery, Season 5 DVD * The Fimucité Festival Presents: The Music of 24, Season 7 DVD External links * Sean Callery's Official Website Callery, Sean Sean Callery Callery, Sean Callery, Sean Callery, Sean Callery, Sean Callery, Sean Callery, Sean Callery, Sean Callery, Sean